


The Terrible, Horrible, No Good Turned Very Good Day

by Shaderose



Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Boys In Love, But he gets happy so its okay, Cute, Day 11, Even though its short, Febufluff, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Harley is sad at the beginning, Im pretty proud of this one, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Promposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweet, proposal, short and sweet, slight angst, sweet and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Harley has a bad day, then Peter promposes to him.--Day eleven of Febufluff: "Proposal"
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618495
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	The Terrible, Horrible, No Good Turned Very Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope me turning the "proposal" prompt into a PROM-posal doesnt bother anybody, but like, it's still proposal of sorts, soooooo I count it.
> 
> I'm actually really fricken proud of this one hehe 😁😁
> 
> I hope you guys can enjoy it too! ❤💞

Harley puffs out a long sigh, dragging his feet to his locker. It has been one of _the_ worst days Harley could remember having. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed, and late, so he had to rush to school. He hadnt eaten breakfast because of the aforementioned lateness, so he was starving by lunch time. He realized that he had forgotten to pack a lunch, so he had to buy the cafeterias terrible, cardboard tasting food. He bombed a literature test that he had studied for for days, and he had almost failed a math test on top of that. AND, as if that wasn't bad enough, he noticed that his friends were acting... _weird_ around him all day. They would be talking in their little group, but as soon as he approached them, they'd stop and act like they weren't doing anything. MJ was constantly whispering things to Ned, and Ned to Peter, and they almost seemed like they were _avoiding_ him at times, ducking out of the way as soon as he tried to approach them. He wasn't going to lie, it hurt like a bitch, and he was the entire day wondering what he had done wrong, thinking about the hushed conversations and immediately drawing assumptions. I mean, they had to be talking about him, why would they stop whenever he was around if they _weren't?_

Peter was the worst of the bunch, and that made Harleys heart ache even more. He was acting jittery all day, nervous, picking at his clothes and his nails, being extra jumpy, and stumbling and stuttering over his words like he used to when they _first_ became friends, almost two years ago. Harley thought they had moved past that awkward stage, had grown and become so much closer in the past two years, especially in the past few months where guys thoughts of Peter went from 'best friend' to more. But Harley must've thought wrong. And it _sucks._

So yeah, a terrible, awful day. The only thing keeping him going was that it was friday, and now, that it was the _end_ of this day, so he could go home and not have to deal with any of this shit anymore (minus the fact that he has a mountain of homework to do, but he couldn't handle to even _think_ about that right now, so he doesn't). He puts in his combination, and tries to open the locker, but the lock doesn't budge. Of course, even his locker would fight him today. He just wants to go home. He redoes the combination again, slower, and it opens (thank god). He goes to put his last classes books away when he catches glimpse of a bright pink stick note attached to the inside of his locker door.

_**'meet us at the chem lab, loser -MJ'** _

Harley grits his teeth, feeling a flash of irritation swirl in his stomach. What kind of sick joke is this, to avoid him and talk behind his back all day, only to try and meet up with him now?? But the feeling soon disappears, drowning in the pit of despair Harley's found himself in all day, and Harley finds himself shutting his locker, making his way to the specified lab. Because why not, really? What else could go wrong?

Harley doesn't know what he is expected when he pushes the heavy door open, but it sure as hell wasn't this. Right in the middle of the room, stood directly in front of Harley is Peter, Ned and MJ stood on either side of him in some sort of open triangle formation, all three of them wearing the lab safety gear, lab coats, big, goofy goggles, gloves and all. But the thing, the _person_ that catches Harley's attention right away is Peter, it's always Peter, but more specifically, the bouquet of roses in Peter's arms, the shy, anxious smile on his face, and the poster clutched in his other hand. Harley's reads the words on the big page ( **'I hope you don't** _ **react**_ **badly** **, but** **I** **think we have some great** _ **Chemistry**_ **together** **. Prom?'** ) and immediately bursts into tears.

Peter's eyes widen in fear, but before he can panic too much, Harley launches into Peter's arms, hugging him tightly as he sobs loud, ugly sounds. Peter embraces him just as tightly, the poster and flowers getting in the way and making it slightly awkward, before coughing slightly. "I-uh- I had- _have_ a speech but uh, I just- are you okay??"

He sounds so worried, and Harley cant help but to laugh loudly, pulling away with the biggest smile on his face, even as tears run down his face. "I'm perfect." He whispers shakily, sniffling and wiping away the snot that starts to run from his nose with his sleeve. "Tell me? Please?"

Peter smiles back lightly, still noticeably worried but mostly relieved, before clearing his throat, his fingers twitching nervously. "Harley Keener, you have been my best friend for two years, 5 months, 13 days aaaand," he squints at the wall over Harleys shoulder. "6 hours ish, but who's keeping count, right?" Harley chuckles a little at that, ignore the tears that are still pooling at his chin and dripping onto his shirt. "And those two years have been some of the best in my life. And lately, I feel like our friendship has grown and evolved into something- something _better,_ something..."

"More." Harkey finished for him, and Peter's doe eyes light up, his lips tilting up higher.

"Yeah, more." He whispers, something looking like hope growing behind his pupils, behind his irises. "So, uh, I was wondering if you maybe not only wanted to go to prom with me, but maybe wanted to go as... my boyfriend?"

Harley feels himself brighten at the words, feels his chest loosen and his heart soar, his body glowing and tingling, and he sobs again, choking out a firm "yes, yes!" before hugging him again, burying his face into Peter's shoulder, the wetness on his face soaking into collar of the lab coat. But its okay, because he can feel Peter's wide grin buried into his neck. He hears his two friend cheering around them, Ned shouting out "I'm so posting that online!" and MJ stating " _Finally,_ you two idiots wont be pining after each other anymore."

Harley just laughs again, and pulls Peter, his prom date, his _boyfriend_ closer, any memory of his bad day fading into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr! @shadedrose01 :D


End file.
